


my darling

by wonins



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Blind Character, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Disabled Character, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Internal Conflict, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mates, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Park Jimin, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Min Yoongi | Suga, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonins/pseuds/wonins
Summary: Divided are a new species of humans originating in the early 1500s. They are divided into two subgroups - Ono and Dominant - and coexist with classic humans or just humans. By nature Ono are submissive, bearers of detailed, coloured markings called Soul Marks. They are the receivers, purely bred through incest and left with significant consequences. Ono are known to have 'tallies' such as mental health issues, disabilities, and special capabilities.Dominants are the givers to the Ono, the protector and the giver of the colourings of their Ono. They lack irises, due to their common ancestor sacrificing his vision for his own Ono. Having gained their eyesight again, Dominants grew a single black line from the bottom of their chin to their neck as respect for their ancestor. They are seen as 'pure', equipped to giving their Ono nothing but love.But what are the possibilities of an Ono not believing in love?





	1. Namjoon, Taehyung

What Namjoon didn't understand, as he pulled an energetic Taehyung after him, was why the sidewalks were near empty that morning. As both men walked towards a small coffee shop, they passed by many shops of affordable price range, but they weren't busy as usual. The sweet shop to the left of the convenience store only held the most customers – most of which, were teens and children. The inner child in Taehyung caused him to lunge towards the doors, but Namjoon's iron grip held him in place, much to the other's dismay. 

As the two rounded the corner, Taehyung whined, "Hyung, why are we even going to the coffee shop? I don't like coffee!" He opened his mouth wide, stumbling over a crevasse, "Besides, I'm really sleepy." 

Namjoon rolled his eyes, but when he remembered that Taehyung couldn't see his action, he answered gruffly, "I forgot that I was supposed to hang out with Hobi-hyung and his boyfriend today. And, it was too late to get the nurse on such short notice." His expression softened, "I know you can't navigate by yourself at home, so I had to bring you along. Don't worry, Tae, you can get a hot chocolate, okay?" His tone became caring when he remembered that it wasn't Taehyung's fault. It was never Taehyung's fault. 

"Okay." Was his response. He then perked up immediately upon smelling the coffee scent, "Are we here? Can I get my hot chocolate?" His hand squeezed Namjoon's harder and his pitch became higher with every word he spoke; Namjoon couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Here," Namjoon said directing Taehyung towards the table in which Hoseok and Yoongi sat at. The couple were on one side of the booth, so the friends took the other. Namjoon placed Taehyung's white cane so that it leaned against the table. He was thankful for the large space available for the waitresses and waiters wouldn’t trip over it. 

Hoseok leaned against his arms, "Have you two had any luck on finding your soulmates?" His voice was teasing, but both Namjoon and Taehyung knew otherwise. Taehyung cleared his throat, reaching up to take off his sunglasses, "Jungkook's my soulmate but both of us have another one. His theory is that the other person is both of ours. We just need to find them." He rubbed his eyes, obviously tired, "Joon-hyung hasn't had any luck, so far. We're hoping that this party of yours lets us find them both." Yoongi waved his hand, "Yah, you will find them. My housemates are coming, as well, so we sincerely hope that the two of you find your soulmate." He grabbed a cinnamon pastry sitting at the centre of the table and bit into it, "How about you, Namjoon?" He asked, spewing crumbs all over the table. Hoseok cringed. 

Namjoon set down the menu, scratching his chin, "I think I'll go with an iced vanilla latte." 

"No, you dolt! I mean your hopes for your soulmate." 

"Oh." Namjoon blinked, "Well, I expect for them to have compassion, to be intelligent, comedic at times. I'm not one for looks but they must be gorgeous – drop dead gorgeous. And, loyalty and trust matter so much." He handed his order over to the waitress, who accepted it and asked Taehyung what he desired. Not looking at her, Taehyung told her what he wanted. The woman looked offended for a heartbeat until Namjoon pointed to his own eyes, and she bowed in apology.

Namjoon turned back to Yoongi, "Hyung, I've never actually seen your marks when they glow. What do they look like, if you don't mind me asking?" Yoongi whistled, rubbing his sleeve covered arms, "Well, they're blue and I have more dots than angles and swirls. Unlike Seokjin-hyung, whose entire body has many, many swirls and rings. The only dots he has are the few on his arms, ring finger, and face. They're really pretty, though, and they fit him really well." Yoongi shrugged, "He's peculiar, though." Silently thanking the waitress for their drinks, Namjoon handed Taehyung his hot chocolate. Placing the younger's hand on the cup, he whispered, "Careful." And turned back to Yoongi. Sipping his own drink, he tapped his fingers against the table absentmindedly, "Tell me more about this Seokjin." 

Yoongi gave him a look, "Why are you interested in him?" He shook his head, "Never mind that. Uh, he's a couple months older than me, he's tall, he's sassy, funny, energetic, benevolent, fashionable – but I mean he's a model like me so – he's also hushed and timid until he gets to know you." Yoongi took a sip of his smoothie, letting it sit in his mouth before swallowing. Hoseok nodded, "He's particularly delicate. One wrong move with hyung and you have to spend all day reassuring him that he's worth a lot and he would never be left alone." The redhead looked around before leaning in closer to elude eavesdroppers, "His parents neglected him for his younger brother." 

He grabbed a napkin, wiping the corners of his mouth to rid himself of the whipped cream on them. Then, he crumpled it up, placing an arm around Yoongi, "He's the only individual in Asia to have pink marks. He's very apprehensive about them even though we tell him religiously that they're flawless. Yoongi-hyung and I always wish for someone to come along and show Seokjin-hyung themselves that he's immaculate. All of us blame his family for praising his younger brother for his violet markings and not even showing their unique son their love, the love he deserved." 

Namjoon hummed, placing his straw in between his lips and taking another mouthful of his iced coffee. Beside him, Taehyung turned to the others' direction, "When will we meet Seokjin-hyung?" He asked, his voice deep. The youngest of the quartet had his hands enclosed around his cup so that he wouldn't lose it. 

Yoongi lifted his shoulders in spite of knowing that Taehyung wouldn't see anyways, "My best guess is during Hoseok's gathering this weekend. I know for certain that Jimin will tow him by the ear." 

"Ah, righto!" 

Namjoon sniffed the air, taking in the sharp smell of men's cologne.

"Hyung," A high voice said. 

Yoongi's head snapped towards the voice, surprising both Namjoon and Hoseok. "Ah, Jimin-ssi. What's the matter?" The question seemed rhetorical, though, as the eldest of the quintet was already picking up his things. Jimin shifted in his spot, the air blew his hair backwards slightly which exposed his forehead. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Yoongi gave Hoseok a peck on the lips, "Gotta go, but don't forget about our date next Friday, babe." Hoseok grinned against Yoongi's pouty lips, "I would never!" The elder pulled away and waved to Namjoon, "See you, 'Joon, Tae." Jimin huffed, "Hurry up, hyung. Seokjin-hyung's waiting in the car." Yoongi nodded, "Right. Goodbye, guys!" 

"Bye hyung!" Both Namjoon and Taehyung called out unanimously, waving at the silver-haired man's retreating back. Jimin stayed back longer, though. He flashed a toothy grin to the other three, "I'll see you three at the party, right?" Hoseok, Taehyung, and Namjoon all agreed, "Of course! We wouldn't miss it." Jimin beamed, turning away and running to the exit. "Great! Bye!" He yelled behind his back, not looking behind; instead, he jogged to the limousine parked at the corner and clambered in, shutting the door behind him. 

The vehicle sped away, taking the three models to wherever they were off to. 

Hoseok took another drink of his coffee, "They have a photoshoot with Chanel in a couple hours. No doubt they're going back to their place to freshen up for it." He looked down, clasping his hands together. To Namjoon, he seemed rather unsettled. It was as if something was tremendously bothering the happy-go-lucky man. 

"Hyung, what's the matter?" 

Hoseok exhaled slowly through his mouth as an attempt to calm himself, "I've been thinking for so, so long about something. Despite what my exterior may display, I have my own shit going on, too. There's this question I've been stressing over for the past month and I want to resolve it next Friday." Both Namjoon and Taehyung leaned in, ears exposed to listen for whatever their hyung had to say. 

"I-," Hoseok opened his mouth, but quickly shut it in order to steady the hot, bubbly pool of anxiety deep inside his stomach. He felt as if he might retch, which he thought of as bizarre since the other two men in front of him weren't ones he was going to ask his question to. But even so, the difficulty of telling them his plan was increasing by the second.  
Was this how it would be when he told the actual person? 

As the gears in his hyung's head worked, Namjoon stared at the top of the red mass. Namjoon wasn't a stranger to observing other people since he did it constantly for his psychology major. What Hoseok's body language – clammy hands, sweating, no eye contact – was conveying to the intellectual, was that he's nervous. Namjoon didn't understand, though. From the first moment he met the elder, he had taken him as a decisive man. Now, he's been proven wrong by Hoseok himself. Namjoon studied the man across from him more, tilting his head to the right even if it didn't help him whatsoever. 

Next to him, Taehyung moved in his seat, turning to face the window with a sad, knowing smile unbeknownst to them. Typically, he was the childish one of the group; he never spewed wisdom unless it was driven from deep, deep inside his soul. Taehyung was told that his soul bared the power to feel other's emotions if they were potent. He was no less than seven-years-old when his parents took him to a soul-reader, much like his elder brother. 

The elderly woman had taken his hand and closed her eyes. Her creased face smoothened distinctly, her eyebrows lifted, and her marks glowed bright green. Taehyung found the display to be entrancing and stared at the old woman as her hands squeezed his with more force. 

A purple glow joined her green one and the boy gasped; it was his. 

The corners of her shrivelled lips turned upwards, tugging her mouth to form a smile. If he were to be honest, Taehyung was expecting for the ancient mouth to contain rotting teeth. However, he was shocked to find perfect, white teeth. He was convinced that she was magical. 

He looked into her now open eyes, and she spoke: 

"You have a young soul. A childish one. You're sensitive to others' feelings, which will make enable you to give amazing advice. Wisdom will only come when it is most needed, but child, you will have a catch." 

Neither Taehyung nor his parents knew of what she spoke of, but nonetheless the boy lived knowing that no one's feelings were secret. He had moments in which he felt severe sadness, jealousy, regret, ignorance, and emptiness. 

At the moment, as the sun hit his skin, giving him a sense of warmth and comfort, he felt anxiety. He focused on Namjoon, who he felt next to him, and got a sense of thinking from the older. Taehyung reached for his cup, placed one hand on the windowsill, and tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth. He threw his head back to get every last drop. 

Albeit his actions were to settle the increasing anxiety, it didn't dissipate. 

He knew it was Hobi, and bless his heart, but Taehyung's not stupid. He's noticed Hoseok's tone earlier when talking with Yoongi. It was full of copious amounts of ardour and assuredness. The coffee that he had ordered wasn't his usual order. It was more potent, as if to reduce the anxiety. Aside from his coffee, his cologne was different. 

He was in a rush. And Taehyung knew why. 

Without looking away from the window, Taehyung spoke, his voice raucous, "You want to propose." He blinked thrice, moving his hand to rest his head on. "You want to propose to Yoongi-hyung but you're afraid he's to say no." Hoseok choked on his gasp, head snapping up to look at the back of Taehyung's blonde one, "H-How do you know –?" 

The youngest shifted in his seat to look at Hoseok, an understanding smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes shone bright blue as the sun's rays hit them; they twinkled teasingly, almost like Yoongi's when he found something – or someone – out. 

Taehyung sensed Hoseok's shock. He broke into a full smile, grinning in his hyung's direction. Moving his choppy hair out of the way, he spoke, "Hyung, I wouldn't worry about a thing if I were you. Yoongi-hyung loves you more than he loves sleep." He and Namjoon chuckled. As he laughed, Taehyung covered his mouth out of habit, then he placed his hand back on the table, "I can feel what he feels for you. I swear, I nearly throw up every time you two are next to each other because the potent aura of sickly sweet love that surrounds hyung is overwhelming." 

Namjoon nodded slowly in agreement, "You know that hyung's not afraid of commitment. You've seen with your own two eyes how committed he is to his career. He won't back down from marriage, I'm sure of it." 

Hoseok visibly relaxed, though a part of himself still wasn't sure. However, if both of his friends agreed on something for once, it wouldn't hurt to propose to Yoongi. He was about to shoot a smile at Taehyung, until he stopped himself and instead shone brightly, "Thank you, Taehyung. Thank you, too, Namjoon. I needed that." Suddenly noticing something particular about Taehyung, Hoseok shook his head rapidly, "Is it just me, or do the submissive souls have unnaturally coloured eyes?" 

Namjoon licked his lips, "I've noticed it, too hyung. It's in their genetic makeup, supposedly. Their DNA is very different from ours in terms of physical traits dependent on submission or dominance. And Yoongi's crystal green eyes have always shocked me whenever I see them." At the mention of Yoongi's eyes, Hoseok grinned goofily, "Yeah, they're so beautiful…" 

Taehyung gagged and gathered up a bunch of napkins. He hastily shaped them into a ball and threw it at Hoseok's direction, "Stop being disgustingly mushy, hyung." 

"You missed." 

"Not my fault." 

Namjoon facepalmed when his childish friend stuck out his tongue at Hoseok, who did so as well. 

He didn't bother telling Taehyung that he was facing an elderly woman.


	2. Jeongin, Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonglix's relationship 
> 
> sorry I made them a bit ooc

When Felix entered the break room, he found Jeongin sitting alone on a red loveseat. His back was against the arm rest and his knees were slightly drawn towards the maknae’s chest. In his hands was a large novel of American literature. The book was far too big for such small, delicate hands, but Jeongin was invested in the words the pages carried.  

However, Felix’s eyes weren’t drawn to the book.  

Jeongin was wearing a turtleneck shirt with transparent, lacy sleeves. Felix couldn’t help but incline his head because since when did Jeongin wear such... non-Jeongin clothing? The Jeongin he knew would never give up his colourful hoodies and jumpers for whatever that was. Though, he looked stunning.  

“What’s up, Innie?”  

Jeongin’s head snapped towards Felix’s direction, face relaxing when he saw who it was, “Hey, hyung!” He smiled that damn smile, braces and all; Felix couldn’t help but sit down right next the boy, who gladly let him. Felix studied the smaller boy, gesturing to him as he asked teasingly, “Why’d you jump, Innie?” His hand went to rest on the other’s half, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  

Thankfully, Jeongin didn’t display any sign of discomfort. The bespeckled brunet smiled instead and set down his book, but not before carefully marking the page he left on. “I thought you were Jisung-hyung. See, this is his shirt and I sort of took it without asking,” He blushed bright red and giggled nervously, “Don’t tell him, though, I’ll return the shirt!”  

Chuckling at his antics, Felix squeezed his calf, “Did you run out of clean laundry, _again_?”  At his statement, Jeongin curled in on himself, giving Felix a silent, but clear answer.  The smile on Felix’s face grew larger, moving his hand to Jeongin’s knee, “Why’s that, Innie?”  

The brunet hid his face, mumbling incomprehensible words already made difficult because of Felix’s limited comprehension of Korean. However, Felix inched closer to the shy boy and delicately placed his hand in the other’s hair, softly tugging his head up. Jeongin expressed no discomfort, and quietly repeated, “I don't know how to do laundry.”  

Felix then released the soft hair, smacking Jeongin’s thigh, “Silly Innie! You could’ve just told me, I’d gladly help.” Jeongin’s whole body shown a navy blue, signalling his embarrassment, “Sorry, hyung, I didn’t think of asking you... I mean no offence, but I didn’t know that you knew how to do laundry.” 

Felix clicked his tongue, ruffling Jeongin’s hair upon hearing his bold statement, “Cute! Don’t fret, Jeongin; in Australia we learn all the essentials! I can help you, but keep that shirt on, you look stunning in it, hun.”  

At once, Jeongin squealed loudly, throwing himself into Felix’s arms, “Thank you so much hyungie!” Felix looked down at Jeongin, taking in the sight of the younger.  

His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, highlighting his eyes and enhancing his eyelashes. Jeongin’s eyes were nearly creased shut from his smile that Felix wondered if the boy could even see. The snowflakes that adorned the porcelain skin glowed with the blue marks littered all over his small figure. They were slightly obscured by his slightly wavy, yet fluffy locks of hair. But his hair only added to the effect, making his eyes seem as hidden jewels.  

His smile. His smile, a smile worthy of all the wealth in the fucking universe and beyond – or so Felix thought – was _breathtaking_. It was stunning; radiant yet calming at the same time. His braces fit in cutely with the grin belonging to the most beautiful, precious angel Felix had ever laid his eyes on.  

Felix had girlfriends in the past, but none of them compared to Yang Jeongin. Jeongin was everything they were not. He wasn’t just a shameless flirt-and-go, he was something else. Jeongin was the hearth for all of Felix’s happiness and feelings he had never felt before. Felix had never felt love until Jeongin danced into his life, odd eyes and all.  

The Aussie remembered talking to Chris about the possibility of him being gay. Chris told him that even if he was, he was still a vital member of Stray Kids and their Felix, and that would never change.  

He thought back to their earlier days when he and Jeongin would sit on the loveseat every night after the rest went to bed. Jeongin would fall asleep on Felix, letting the older boy spoon him and continue watching Hwarang, not understanding a handful of the dialogue but nonetheless keeping his attention on the show. His Innie had the habit of turning around and hugging closer to Felix’s chest as if he were a joey and clung onto him like such, and it took all of Felix’s willpower to not wake up the boy with his coos.  

He would then fall asleep with KBS lulling him to sleep. His arms wrapped themselves around Jeongin, stroking his hair as Felix drifted off to sleep. In the morning, the others would find them sweetly in each other’s arms with Felix’s face in Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin would have his face in Jeongin’s chest, lightly snoring.  

Chris would pull Felix over to the side that night and tell him of the sapphire blue that surrounded both boys, nearly blinding Changbin and Hyunjin.  

“ _He’s your soulmate, Felix. You’re his soulmate.”_  

 _“But how, Chris?”_  

Felix looked back at present day Jeongin, breath being stolen again at the sheer beauty in front of his eyes at the moment. Felix felt tears rush to his eyes as he held his treasure in his arms, but he knew Jeongin wouldn’t want him. Still, Felix could only hold on tighter to Jeongin, wanting him to never leave his life. The Aussie pulled him closer, digging his face into the beautiful, lemony scent of Jeongin’s coconut hair.  

“Innie, my Innie, if only you knew how precious you are to me.” Felix whispered in English, inhaling deeply, “How much I love you, how vital you are to my very being. Gosh, I wish I could tell you everything.”  

“ _But I’m scared_.” Felix confessed as his long fingers caressed a now sleeping Jeongin’s hair, “I’m scared you’ll reject me. I don’t deserve you, anyways, but I need you.” The mass underneath the blankets shifted and Felix stilled, lifting his hand away from Jeongin’s head. But when Jeongin snuggled in closer, Felix placed his hand on his shoulder instead, dragging it up and down to give him a sense of security.  

As Felix stared at the sleeping boy in his arms, he felt the tears rush back and before he could blink them away, they cascaded down his face. He took his hand from Jeongin’s shoulder to wipe hastily at the tears shining clearly on his complexion, but they kept coming down. “My Innie,” Felix sniffled, setting his hand on his cheek, “My angel, I love you so much.”  

A sob ripped through his chest, his grip on Jeongin tightened, but still kept far from hurting the boy. Felix placed his lips on the exposed forehead, kissing it non-stop even as his tears flowed to his lips and left imprints on Jeongin’s pale forehead.  

Felix sobbed softly, whimpers spilling out his lips as he clung onto the other as if his life depended on it.  

  

 

“Talk to me, Felix,” Chris said that afternoon, sitting Felix down in front of him. Felix’s hands squeezed the mug he was holding, shifting under his intense gaze, “I’m scared, Chris, I’m scared of everything that might come out from telling him how I really feel. I wouldn’t want him rejecting me. I’d fucking break apart if he told me the feelings aren’t mutual.”  

Chris didn’t say anything besides a blank stare. The older Aussie grabbed his mug and took another sip as if to say, ‘ _I know_.’ The sip was a long one, allowing for Felix to gather his thoughts.  

He bit his nails, refusing to meet Chris’s provoking eyes, afraid that he would be forced to spill everything from his mind like a river overflowing a dike. He gripped his own mug once more, looking at his reflection displayed by the dark coffee sitting still in the cup. He looked like a wreck. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his nose was cherry red, and his lips looked as if all the blood was suctioned out from them.  

Felix’s lips drew to a single white line on his face but when a loud, singular cough from Chris came, his head snapped up. Their eyes locked, and Felix cursed. _Damn you, Christopher._ Felix glared at the elder Aussie but instead of a look of sorry, Chan’s gaze turned evil and his face broke out into a smile.  

Chan could only shrug to avoid breaking out into difficultly contained giggles. He placed his coffee down, leaning forwards with elbows firmly planted onto the table top and his fingers firmly intertwined with each other. This gave Felix an obscured view of the bottom half of Chris’s face, but he knew that evil was still plastered on his tanned face.  

“Y’know, Felix, someone came forward with this same problem.” His smile vanished, and Felix cocked an eyebrow at the statement. Chan cleared his throat, dropping his hands and slapping them on the surface with unexpected speed and force that made Felix jump. Felix swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his heart pounded in his chest. He had no clue as to why Chan’s sudden move made him react so violently, but it did.  

“Oh?”  

Instead of spilling, Chan just stood up with his coffee in hand. He placed it under the tap and turned on the water, grabbing the soap next to his left hand and dumping out his remaining coffee. Felix sighed to himself, grabbing his hair and sniffling. He didn’t bother to wipe the snot that slipped out - he knew more was to come anyways - and followed Chan’s movements, continuing to wait and see if he would open his mouth to say something.  

“Oh?” Felix repeated when it became obvious that Chan wouldn’t say anything. Chris scrubbed at the mug, focusing all his attention on the item. Felix tuned into the sound of running water, blinking rapidly, “It was Jeongin, wasn’t it?”  

The water stopped, and the clamber of the mug hitting the bottom of the sink made him look back at the table, glaring at his disgusting reflection. “Jeongin confided in you as well. Is that right? Did he tell you anything about me? Or is all this love not worth it?”  

Chan threw the rag on the ground, “Don’t say your love isn’t worth it. Jeongin came to me because he too was confused on everything you’re confused on. He came to me telling me about how much he fucking loves you but he’s afraid of his feelings! He feels disgusting for liking another boy! He says it's not natural and I kept on telling him and telling him that it’s okay! It’s perfectly okay to love another male. But he doesn’t believe me!”  

Chris’s voice had raised a couple octaves, trembling deep inside his chest and giving away the amount of sorrow he felt for the maknae. “God, please help him, Felix. He’s my precious maknae; I hate seeing him in pain, he deserves so much better.” Chris neglected to make eye contact with the other Australian, instead opting to glare holes into the ceiling. “You’re his soulmate, act like it.”  

Felix planted his palms on the surface of the table, pushing himself away from the furniture slowly. His eyes kept their stare at the ground as he stumbled blindly towards Chan, leaning in and falling onto the older boy’s arms, keeping him held up. Felix sobbed roughly, bunching up his fists into Chan’s shirt most likely causing wrinkles but not caring.  

Chris held onto him with all his might, burying his wet face into the bunch of orange hair under his chin.  

Felix’s sobbing ceased slightly, “I will.” His voice was muffled and hoarse, but his promise was genuine. Chan sighed in relief, crushing Felix in his bear hug – his maknae was in great hands. When Chris opened his mouth, an unexpected sob escaped, and he cleared his throat, sniffling strongly, “Thank you, Felix. Please take care of our Innie.”  

Felix pulled away, a bright, tear-stained grin was on his freckled face, “I will, I promise.”  

Chan returned the smile and pulled Felix back into the hug, which was how Jisung found them when he entered the kitchen for a glass of water.  

“Uh...? Hey, guys?”  

“We’re having an Australian moment, Jisung,” Chris nasally said, letting go of Felix to look at the younger. Jisung waved his hand, “Cool, cool. I need a couple litres of water right now so don’t mind me.”  

Felix tilted his head, “Why?”  

Jisung grinned, “I ate some glitter and now I’m trying to drink tons of water to see if my piss will sparkle!” As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud crash resounded from behind Jisung and a couple of marbles came rolling from the seemingly empty hallway. Jisung’s face morphed in annoyance and he spun around, hands on his hips, “Jeongin! I told you to standby just in case!”  

The youngest stepped out from the shadows with an empty bucket in both hands, a pout on his flushed face. He stood with both legs stuck together, a position Felix found adorable. He greatly resisted the urge to jump on him and cuddle him, for he wasn’t sure if he would appreciate that.  

Felix could do nothing but stand and watch the scene unfold with reddened cheeks, watching the way Jeongin’s eyes seemed trained on Felix instead of Jisung. His almond eyes glittered brightly, and Jeongin reached back to grab the jar of bright, golden glitter. His tiny hand reached inside the jar, grabbing a fistful of the flakes.  

Before Felix could question the boy, he got a face full of shimmery glitter from Jeongin. Felix spluttered and fell back a couple steps, seeing nothing but hearing Jeongin’s bubbly laugh near him.  

Felix grabbed onto the counter behind him, stabilising himself. His hands gripped the cold granite, glitter dusted itself off his freckled face and shimmered down to the tiled floor.  

Jeongin’s grin turned shark like, and he pointed a pale finger at Felix, “Now he’s shinier than you, hyung!” Felix’s cheeks impossibly reddened, a grin slowly slipped on his face, and he giggled, scrunching his eyes.  

Jeongin froze for a second, cheeks flushing, and then he joined Felix’s laughter, marks lighting up brightly.  

Neither noticed that Chris and Jisung had left. 

Felix sobered up and made a grab for Jeongin’s small hands, “Hey, Innie, is there anything you want to tell me? Or do you want me to tell _you_?” 

Jeongin, seeming to get the hint, blushed and looked down at their joined hands. He swung them back and forth, entranced. Pursing his lips, the maknae giggled shyly and avoided eye contact with Felix.

_"Let's go sit down, hyung. It's time we've talked."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry the actual plot will begin soon! hang on for a while longer, thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> and yeah I made the boys a bit ooc fjdhjd sorry


	3. Dramarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of background on Seokjin with cameos from Verkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the terrible writing

Pink irises stared back at the pale reflection in front of Seokjin. The cool feeling of water pooling and flowing over his hands sent a relaxing feeling down his spine. He shivered, eyes fluttering shut and ridiculously long lashes dusting his cheeks. The putrid scent of men would’ve surely burned his nose off if it weren’t for his lack of scent sense. 

Seokjin splashed the water against his face, spitting the excess water from his lips. His mind was foggy, clouded with anxiety. _Plip_ _,_ _plip_ _,_ went the droplets of water as they made contact with the dirty marble surface of the sink. Seokjin shook his head to remove the excess water droplets. 

He ran his hands through his midnight hair in an attempt to dry it out to avoid questions from the others. It however, did the exact opposite, spreading water all over his scalp. 

He looked up and screamed, jumping five feet in the air before falling and clutching the sink to keep his balance. 

“ _Seungkwan_ _!”_ He hissed as he pulled himself up, straightening his clothes before reaching over and smacking the smaller man on the back of his head. 

Seungkwan smacked him in return, “What was that for?” He asked, rubbing the impact site gently. Seokjin, unamused, ran his hand up and down his arm where Seungkwan had hit him with vigour, “You’re asking me?” 

“I just came to check on you, damn! You’ve been gone for more than thirty minutes and Vernon was definitely _not_ gonna go looking for you.” The blond explained with arms crossed over his chest. Seokjin arched an eyebrow, “What about Yoongi and Jimin?” He questioned incredulously, leaning towards the smaller man. 

Seungkwan lifted his shoulders, “Some humans were already staring at you when you left, I’m pretty sure they thought that you were going to secrete slick so Yoongi and Jimin didn’t follow or it would’ve looked...strange.” He dropped, snickering at the thoughts. 

“You humans and your nosiness,” Seokjin groaned. Seungkwan avoided his gaze and chuckled, “Yeah...we sure can’t mind our own business.” A pregnant silence washed over both men, and Seungkwan took the time to fiddle with his fingers. 

Seokjin fiddled with a random coin, “Seungkwan, if Vernon’s fated to have a soulmate, why are you with him?” His question was highly unexpected from the younger man, and all Seungkwan could do was stutter. With a quiet voice, the shorter man said, “I can’t say.”

But Seokjin wasn’t taking that for an answer, “Did his soulmate die? What happened?” Seungkwan clenched his jaw, still refusing to meet the older man’s questioning eyes. “It is quite strange for a human to get with a Dominant, then again, I really don’t believe in the lore of love.” 

Seungkwan brushed past Seokjin, walking to a stall and slamming the door shut. He plopped on the toilet, not caring on the disputable sanitary conditions, and sighed sorrowfully with his head in his hands. Seokjin stared after him, mouth open and pink eyes narrowed in confusion, “Seungkwan?” 

Seungkwan could only answer with a small whimper, “Just go.” 

Taking the massive hint, Seokjin ushered himself out of the restroom, making it his personal mission to get Vernon. 

He knew how sensitive Seungkwan was, but he didn’t exactly know _how sensitive_ he actually _was_. Though, Seokjin didn’t feel _guilty_ for probing Seungkwan’s seemingly worst weakness. 

He didn’t understand why people got worked up over soulmates. They were basically chained to a stranger for all their lives and they still call it true love? It wasn’t real. If two submissives were to fall for each other, the law of the universe would declare it illegal and force them to separate. They would separate either by death or by loss of memory. 

The same could be said for dominants in love. 

He couldn’t imagine the inner turmoil they go through fighting for love. He has seen firsthand what happens to couples that aren’t meant to be according to the Law. 

He experienced the consequences of going against the Law. 

His parents weren’t soulmates. They were madly in love and absolutely adored him when he was born, but because they weren’t fated and going against the Universe, Seokjin was born with a defect. He was one of only two people in the world with it. 

He was born with the abnormality of pink markings. Researchers called it ‘ _Febris_ _Candidulum_ _’_ meaning his markings were because of the amount of suppression both his parents went through during the pregnancy. 

The suppression was powerful enough to give Seokjin the rarest condition to exist. And due to the rarity of his condition, nearly everything was unknown. However, he knew that his markings alter his emotions frequently. They also make those feelings and emotions _stronger_ than a normal submissive’s. 

“Oh my god you absolute cold hearted _bitch_!” Vernon hissed upon seeing Seokjin’s arrival. He shoved his chair out of the way and brushed past Seokjin, startling him and some diners as he did so. 

Jimin grabbed his hand, “We’re leaving. You need to tell us what you did.” Yoongi was already nearing the door, muttering under his breath about humans and their nosiness. His arms were full of both his and Seokjin’s bags. 

“I don’t think I did anything wrong,” Seokjin muttered. He bit the tip of his finger, “I don’t understand what I did.” 

“Of course not,” Jimin ushered him out, intertwining their hands so that Seokjin wouldn’t dare to escape. They began to walk down the pavement, passing by a candy store with various tempting items. Without hesitation Yoongi walked in. 

The other two had no option than to follow him in. Jimin grabbed a box of pocky, looking at the price. “Christ,” He said, “These are a bit expensive aren’t they?” 

Yoongi snatched the box from him, looking for the price, “We’re millionaires, Jimin, we can afford some candy.” He was already chewing on black liquorice, using his charms to get past the cashier. 

“It’s only 52 thousand won, we can get it chief.” He threw it into the basket hanging off his inner elbow. Jimin peered in and found more bags of liquorice — all of which were black. 

“ _Why_ do you have ten bags of _black_ liquorice?” 

“Why do _you_ care? You ain’t my mom.” 

Seokjin tugged on Jimin’s hold, “Why are we even here in the first place?” He asked grumpily, rubbing his temples to soothe the impending headache. Yoongi snatched the basket from Jimin, dropping three boxes of pocky into it. 

Now it was his turn to grab Seokjin’s hand, “Come on, hyung, let’s blow out our life savings.” 

For the next thirty minutes Yoongi dragged Seokjin around the shop, throwing packets of gum, jars of different kinds of chocolates, and even more jars of gummy candy — all into the basket. 

They entrusted Jimin with the basket since he had more strength than both of them; but soon enough, Jimin got tired of the weight and set the basket on the floor, opting to sit next to it so it wouldn’t get stolen. 

Yoongi came back over and over again, dropping off various sweets and going back for more. It wasn’t until he brought five more bags of liquorice that Jimin jumped up and dragged the basket to the register haphazardly.  

The cashier shot the boys a mere glance full of judgment before beginning to scan the items in the basket. 

“Your total is 210,161.40 won,” She drawled, accepting the 300,000 won that Yoongi threw her way. Yoongi handed three bags to both Seokjin and Jimin and grabbed three for himself. He looked back at the lady, “Keep the change, chief.” 

“Chief?” The woman whispered to herself as the trio left the shop with full arms.


	4. Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon meets seokjin and hoseok's heritage

Jimin gritted his teeth halfway through the walk back to their home, “Can we _please_ rest?”  

Yoongi, shaking his head, grabbed another piece of liquorice, “Nah.” Jimin spluttered, stopping in his tracks, “What do you mean, ‘ _nah’_?” His voice held a high tone of offence, despite Yoongi being his elder.  

“I mean that no because look who’s over there.”  

Seokjin followed Yoongi’s finger over to four tall men, all unrecognisable to him. Yoongi, however, seemed to know them because his face immediately lit up when the one with red hair smiled at him. He jumped up and down, excitedly waving his arms as he yelled a mantra of “Hoseok!”  

“How in the hell do you spot people from _that_ far?” Jimin asked in disbelief, rubbing his eyes before squinting and attempting to zone in on whatever Yoongi was yelling at. Seokjin shook his head, handing over his own glasses to Jimin who took them without questions and put them on.  

His face lit up, “Oh! Those are the same dudes from earlier – well except for that other brunet next to the blond one,” As they got nearer, Jimin found himself blushing, “Oh, brunet is kind of cute.”  

Yoongi slapped his shoulder, “Yah, Jimin-ah, now is not the time for lusting. Remember that you have kilograms on your arms right now.” Jimin shook his head rapidly, lifting his arms, “I am _not_ lusting! I am simply regarding how good looking that young man looks.”  

“I cannot fathom how you’re simply regarding his good looks, Jimin-ah. You’re clearly lusting after him though it seems he’s taken.” Seokjin said quietly, wringing his hands together. Behind him, Yoongi snorted, “Homewrecker.” Jimin ignored him, “How do you know he’s taken?”  

Seokjin slowly shrugged, still keeping his hands together, “It’s a simple observation. They’re holding hands. Skinship of the sort means love.” Jimin gazed to where his pink eyes were focused on and mentally slapped himself. Of course Seokjin was right about what he saw. He grabbed Seokjin’s hands, face softening when he felt the older man flinch, “Sorry but Jinnie please stop doing that with your hands, you could dry them out.”  

“I don’t want that.”  

“I know you don’t, so you’re gonna have to stop.”  

“O-Okay,” Seokjin faltered in his actions, joining hands with Jimin instead. 

Little did Seokjin know, his life would change from the moment he shook hands with one of the unknown men.  

 

“I cannot believe that you are _Namjoon’s soulmate!_ ” Jimin shouted for the fifth time that hour, stomping on the floor to further emphasise his disbelief. “And I absolutely cannot believe that you ran off without saying anything else. Honestly, Seokjin, where are your manners?”  

“I’m not gonna linger around after finding out my soulmate was right there, Jimin-ah!” Seokjin sat down on the sofa, rubbing his temples in fierce thought. Never once had he imagined that he would meet his fated soulmate so soon in his life. He was barely 25 and already hitched to a stranger! He wished he could take the news as happily as Yoongi, but the younger man had known Hoseok for months prior.  

Yoongi sat down next to the man, careful not to startle him but remained unsuccessful in terms of which. “Sorry, hyung.” He hastily apologised when Seokjin flinched, “But, are you reluctant to get to know Joon-ah?”  

Seokjin shook his head no. He wasn’t reluctant per se to get to know Namjoon; on the contrary, he _desired_ to know more about his soulmate. However, his ever so present fear of commitment halted him from even looking at Namjoon in the eye. Seokjin felt a feeling of resentment towards not talking to Namjoon, and felt the need to fix it.  

“But how will I?”  

“Hmm?”  

Seokjin snapped his head up, knowing that he said it aloud, “Oh, I’m just pondering.” Yoongi shot him a blank expression, “It’s about Namjoon. I suggest you guys take it slow, first develop a friendship before moving on. You can set up a little breakfast and then take a walk down the park to break the ice.”  

“How do I break the ice? Do I say, ‘Hey I’m Seokjin! I have autism!’” and just let him take it from there?”  

Yoongi shook his head, “Uh, no. You introduce yourself, discuss interests, differences, get to know one another, and then _maybe_ you can discuss your psychological issues.”  

“Ooh,” Seokjin’s eyes cleared up, “So no mentioning of autism until I’m ready?” Yoongi shrugged, “It’s your choice, hyung. I’m just suggesting that you wait a couple weeks before fully telling him. You need to find out for yourself that he’s capable of understanding your triggers, needs, and past.”  

Jimin sat down across from them on the coffee table, “I’m sure Namjoon will understand perfectly. He’s Tae’s caretaker, remember? He’s sure to have a clear mind to Seokjin-hyung’s needs. Didn’t he also help _you_ with your transition and even covered all the costs?”  

Yoongi nodded, “I owe him so much for that. I don’t know where I would be if he hadn’t helped me. I’d most likely be dead if it weren’t for him.” The mint-haired man couldn’t have been more thankful for a friend like Namjoon. Jimin smiled softly, “Even though it’s totally up to Jin-hyung, it’d be much better if he told Namjoon of his condition before they escalate their relationship. We need him to be aware of everything that could happen to Seokjin.”  

Seokjin scoffed, “You guys act like I’m a child.” He stood up, making his way to the window, “But I’ll take him out to breakfast in order to break the ice. I want him to like me and for I to like him.” His eyes focused on the garden directly below the third floor, watching as the gardeners weeded out the wilting plants.  

“They’re not giving them time to die.” He softly said to himself, furrowing his eyebrows at the behaviour the gardeners were showing. As they removed the plants, new ones were put in their place. Winter plants such as hellebore and pansies. Bushes of holly were replacing the blueberry bushes; who once in their prime were full of delicious fruit to harvest.  

Seokjin had once memorised all meanings of flowers that he came across. He was nineteen, a student with two friends who took a liking to him and interacted with the boy first. They were younger than him, but he enjoyed their company. What was a bonus for the three was that they all shared a passion for flowers and modelling. One of them always held a book that stored all information accessible to mankind.  

Yoongi was a complete flower nerd and sucked Jimin and Seokjin into flower symbolism.  

 _“_ _Yoonji_ _, what’s your favourite flower?”_  

 _“Oh dear, I’d have to go with_ _peonies_ _. They_ _’re so beautiful and their meaning holds a deep admiration within me.” Her green eyes met his pink ones, “Why do you ask?”_  

 _“When you get your own garden, you should fill it up peonies.”_  

 _A chuckle escaped her pouty lips, resting comfortably in Seokjin’s ears._  

 _“I will, hyung.”_  

“Yoongi-ah, will you plant your peonies like you always do?” Yoongi perked up at his name, turning his head to look at his hyung’s back, “You know I always will. They’re my favourite.” His mind went back to that one chilly night in which he spent the time with Seokjin, going over various plant species.  

“Have you decided on your favourite flower yet, hyung?”  

Seokjin tore his eyes away from the garden below and in turn looked down at his shoes, “Not yet.” In reality, no flower had really appealed to Seokjin lately, as he kept himself busy with contracts and business outings.  

Yoongi shook his head — not that Seokjin could see — and clicked his tongue, “Shame. Oh well, let’s get ready for our dinner with our stray kids!”  

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with this soulmate shit, hyung.” Namjoon paced around for the millionth time that day, wearing his shoes down as he did so. Hoseok groaned once again, rubbing his temples, “Let him get accustomed to you. He’s organised a breakfast for the both of you tomorrow so I’m sure he’ll introduce himself properly.”  

“Yeah but—“  

Namjoon was interrupted by yelling from Taehyung, who was in his bedroom with Jungkook. However, Taehyung sounded annoyed with whatever Jungkook had done. Hoseok got up from his seat on the sofa and went to investigate the noise, leaving Namjoon to think his situation.  

Jungkook had Taehyung in a headlock. His left arm was under the other’s chin with his right arm located on the top of his head. Jungkook, however, wasn’t squeezing Taehyung to death. Instead, he held him in place as he forced the other to listen to Mo Bamba.  

Jungkook was removed from Taehyung, who flailed around, trying to reach for Jungkook to act with revenge. However, Hoseok put himself in between the two, shutting off the stereo as he did so.  

“And to think you two are _soulmates_ ,” He wondered out loud, gasping as Taehyung found his cane and whacked Jungkook directly on the head. The youngest fell on the floor, laughing and rubbing his head.  

Taehyung looked to the wall opposite of him, “I told him to put on Shakira but instead he began playing Mo Bamba and Sicko Mode!” Hoseok rolled his eyes, taking Taehyung’s cane from him and giving it to Jungkook. He sat down next to the blond, whacking his head with his own hand.  

Taehyung yelped and looked at Hoseok’s direction, “Why’d you do that?”  

“Who the fuck requests for Shakira to be played on a Saturday?” Taehyung looked rather offended at the question, giving Hoseok a look that radiated both disgust and disappointment, “You mean _you_ don’t request for Shakira to be played on Saturdays?”  

Hoseok scoffed, Saturdays were for Selena; he thought everyone knew that. He always blasted Mexican music in his own house every Saturday as he lounged around reading novels with a coffee in hand. Even if anyone else was home (Yoongi), he’d still put on Selena or any other artist to make the environment more lively.  

At first, Yoongi ignored the music but as time went by, he began to hum along to the songs. It got to the point in which the shorter man began learning Spanish in order to sing along with the music. Hoseok found it endearing, and even taught Yoongi some dances known to Latinos.  

He didn’t find the interest so suddenly though, as whenever he visited his grandmother, she always had her native music playing. Hoseok never paid attention to his mexican heritage, but after his grandmother passed away, he often turned to her music for comfort. He loved that Yoongi had accepted his music _and_ culture.  

“Weak ass bitch.” Hoseok sighed, “Saturdays are for my _pendejos_ _.”_  

“We get it Hobi-hyung you’re Mexican.”  

“Shut up, Jungkook and stay on the floor where you belong.”  


	5. Interlude: Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's insecurities resurface after he reads comments from stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my writing gets worse it's because I'm in the middle of exam season and my comprehension has gone down to the negatives at this point.

Insomnia usually hit Jeongin before he went to bed. He would prepare himself by brushing his teeth, cleaning his braces, and then washing his hands before hopping under the covers expecting at least a decent sleep. 

On the contrary, his insomnia would grab him by the collar and force him awake for hours on end. The eye bags under his eyes would get worse by the night and he could only cover them with makeup as any other treatment was either too obvious or didn’t work for him. 

To get himself to at least nap for part of the night, he’d dream of working in a cubicle — the most boring thing he could think of — and imagine his lift to be as dreary as he’d seen it on television.  He’d envision himself filling papers day by day, never seeming to remove the texture of the sheets from his finger tips. His marks would be present by then, and he saw them to be a warm colour full of familial energy and a young soul hidden deep inside. 

But the cubicle Jeongin wouldn’t be happy as he was living his current life. 

Grabbing his phone, Jeongin went through the comments on the most recent photo of the group’s Instagram. 

It was a selfie of Felix and Changbin, both wrapped in similar scarves with pink cheeks from the breeze outside. Jeongin smiled at the memory of his walk with the others. Many photos were taken that weren’t going to be seen by anyone else. 

Jeongin’s smile faded when he saw comments full of Changbin and Felix. Comments that called them soulmates, lovers, boyfriends, married, everything under the book.  He couldn’t help but feel jealousy run through his veins. 

He wanted the world to know that he was Felix’s and Felix was his, but due to their career pathways, that would prove to be impossible in the long run. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he scrolled down, reading the English comments to the best of his ability without translating via the internet. 

_ ‘I hope that Changbin’s your  _ _ soulmate! You two would be so compatible! Your chemistry outshines all other friendships you have! Especially with Jeongin.’  _

Jeongin’s heart stopped,  was it true that he wasn’t compatible with Felix? Were the fates wrong ? Did the universe make a mistake and set Felix up with a burden of a ‘soulmate’? 

‘ _ I can’t wait for your wedding!’  _

Funny, he had imagined himself in perhaps twenty years, walking down the isle with his mother on his side, being sent off to marry the love of his life. He pictured the happy occasion being taken away by overbearing fans and by the pressures being set for Felix to take Changbin instead. 

Jeongin slowly set down his phone, sighing shakily as he did so. His hands rubbed down his face, he couldn’t cry right now.  H e was caught up in not breaking down that he didn’t notice the door slowly opening. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him to sit in between someone’s legs. He didn’t know who was holding him, but the hold felt so, so comforting and he began to cry. Jeongin’s mind took him back to when he first met Changbin, glowing with purple marks littering all over his body. 

He saw how attached Felix was to Changbin, and how often he complimented his colour. 

Jeongin, on the other hand, had yet to show  his own colour and for the moment had the appearance of a human. He’d be mistaken for one if it weren’t for his snowflake shaped  soulmarks on his cheeks, which distinguished humans from  premature ono. 

What if his colour was uglier? What if he was stuck with a basic colour such as green? What if Felix didn’t accept his colour? 

His mind raced everywhere, thoughts of rejection filled his head and he couldn’t feel his hands. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was getting tighter and tighter with every strangled breath he tried to take. His head was hazy, filled with nothing but darkness. 

Hands took his own. They were warm, fuzzy, and soft. He heard instructions for him to breathe in and out at a pace, but he couldn’t do so. His hearing was filled with ringing and with his own nasally breathing. He shakily opened his eyes to find Chan sitting in front of him, rubbing his hands as a way to ground the maknae. 

“Baby, please breathe in time with Woojin-hyung. Follow his breathing, we can’t have you fainting again.” 

Jeongin focused on feeling Woojin’s breaths against his back, mimicking the pattern to the best of his ability. He inhaled and exhaled after three seconds. He did so repeatedly, concentrating only on Chan’s touch and Woojin’s warmth holding him in. 

His head snapped up when he heard the door creak open. Felix had entered the room, unshed tears in his eyes. His hair was a mess, hinting that he may have been sleeping during Jeongin’s breakdown. 

Woojin got up from the bed, “We’ll let you two talk.” Chan nodded and with one last squeeze of Jeongin’s hands, left the room with the eldest of the group. 

The silence between the soulmates was broken by Felix who asked what  happened . Jeongin reached out for him, making grabby hands at the older of the two. Felix took him in his arms, rubbing his back, “Baby?” 

Jeongin sniffled, burying his face in his chest, “Do you love me?” 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? You’re my soulmate.” 

“What if the universe made a mistake? You’re better off with Changbin anyways, as STAYs have said.” 

Felix froze. Did Jeongin read the comments under his selfie with Changbin? Anger bubbled up deep inside him when he thought about the careless comments the fans had left under the photo. Even if they didn’t know that Jeongin was the love of his life, they had no right to judge their relationships just by the things they see on camera. 

“Hyung?” 

Felix looked at the angel in his arms, wondering just how someone could subliminally insult someone so innocent. Jeongin was his baby, and would always be no matter what the fans said. 

“I love you so, so much, Innie. You’re my soulmate, even if the universe did make a mistake which would make it a happy mistake because there’s no one else I want but you. You’re the light of my life, my little angel. You make me happy like no one else would.  You’re my only match, and I wouldn’t give you up for  _ anything.”  _

Jeongin smiled slightly, “That’s so sweet of you Felix, but—“ 

His rebuttal was interrupted by Felix crashing their faces  together, joining their lips  with each other.  Jeongin’s eyes  widened at the sudden action, but wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck, tugging him closer. 

He fell back on the bed, pinned down by Felix who continued to kiss him, coming up for air occasionally but never staying away for more than thirty seconds. “I love you,” Felix said in between kisses, keeping their lips slightly together, “I love you.” 

Then, he rested their foreheads together, looking deep into Jeongin’s eyes.  Jeongin concentrated on the freckled face above him. Felix’s lips were swollen from the kissing, his eyes were sparkling with love, and his overall structure was relaxed. Jeongin thought that he couldn’t get more beautiful. 

Felix nipped at his jaw, “I cannot wait to claim you, my love. I’ll make sure you’ll feel like the most special person in the universe. No matter what your colour is, I won’t stop loving you for anything or anyone.” He connected their lips again for a brief moment, “Don’t you ever doubt yourself. I love you and only you, so much, angel.” 

Jeongin blushed deep red, hiding his face with his hands in embarrassment. “You’re so sappy, Felix-hyung!” He teased, bringing Felix down to hug him tightly. “I love you, too, hyungie. Thank you for making me feel loved.” 

Felix poked his nose, “Not feel. You  _ are  _ loved,  Jeonginnie-ah .  Now, let’s get some sleep, yeah? Can’t have my baby feeling tired tomorrow!” 

And so Felix tucked both of them in, spooning Jeongin and holding him  tightly , running his fingers through his hair, “Goodnight, love.” 

Jeongin  snuggled closer, kissing Felix’s wrist, “Goodnight, ‘Lix. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”  And both drifted off to sleep, where Changbin would find them hours later, still tangled in each other’s arms. He tipped his glasses with a wide grin, closing the door to convince Chan to let them sleep in. 


	6. Songwriter from Ilsan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first 'date' between namjin! formal introductions and gift giving occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is finally over! I can finally go back to focusing on this and my other writings!

“Seokjin-ssi, hello!” Namjoon  brightened up at seeing his soulmate walk through the door, dressed  casually with large sunglasses to cover up the majority of his face. 

Seokjin sat directly across from Namjoon, swiftly taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into his shirt, “Namjoon-ah, hello once again.” His smile was invitingly soft and shy, his eyes didn’t make contact with Namjoon’s, but the younger could see a sparkle in them. 

A waiter approached them with two menus, settling them in front of the men. Silently thanking him, Namjoon opened his menu up and scanned through the items. He wasn’t particularly picky with his food, but he had a hankering for something sweet. 

Seokjin on the other hand, grimaced at many of the items, “These choices are not right for me. The only appealing item would be the cinnamon roll, so I’ll go with that.” 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow, “I was thinking of a cinnamon roll as well, hyung. So, two cinnamon rolls and a latte each?” Seokjin nodded, folding his menu back into place, “That sounds delightful.” 

Namjoon set his own menu dow n, “Hyung, has anyone ever told you that you have such captivating eyes?” 

Seokjin blinked rapidly, “So much for breaking the ice,  Joonie .” He  began to blush rapidly as he wasn’t expecting such words from Namjoon so early in their relationship . He didn’t mind, though, and instead let the younger continue to woo him with adorable phrases. 

After handing their orders in, Namjoon reached into his bag and pulled out a thin box with an expensive brand stamped on the top. Seokjin’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but was hindered by Namjoon lifting up a finger to his own lips. 

“If I want to spend money on you, I will. It won’t make a dent into my account so don’t worry, Seokjin-ah.” He opened the box slowly, revealing a silver necklace with a  key at the end. Seokjin immediately recognised the necklace and gasped softly, “ Joonie , that’s so expensive…” 

The gem in the middle of the key shone a low red.  Eyes darting from the gem to Namjoon, Seokjin inquired, “Why is it glowing?” 

Namjoon chuckled, “The necklace is synchronised with your glow patterns. It will shine as bright as you can, and will dim to having no colour when you’re not showing your marks. It’s just a little accessory to make you even more beautiful.” 

Seokjin went bright pink, “Oh, thank you so much, Namjoon-ah. It's so beautiful, you really shouldn’t have...” 

Namjoon grinned sweetly, “I insist. Take it, wear it, please.” His eyes were glowing with a soft hue of pink, contrasting his deep brown colour. Seokjin’s pink glow faltered; they really were soulmates, but Seokjin wasn’t able to see Namjoon as Namjoon perceived Seokjin.

Seokjin wrapped the  chain around his neck, clasping it together and placing the charm outside his shirt. 

Grabbing the now present drink, Namjoon watched as Seokjin played around with the necklace; his delicate hands steadily aimed for the drink, eyes going to Namjoon. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Namjoon.” 

Oh. Namjoon scratched his temple, not knowing where to begin. He set down his mug and  exhaled deeply through his nose, lacing his hands together. 

“I mean, well I’m a producer and a songwriter. I can rap and perhaps I can sing if I’m confident enough. I grew up in  Ilsan and moved to Seoul when I was nineteen to work on my career.” Namjoon bit his lip, examining his fingernails, “I’ve written songs for Stray Kids, Tomorrow X Together, NCT, etc.” 

“Oh! I’m friends with Stray Kids! And Tomorrow X Together is under the same company as me— we could’ve met sooner!”  Seokjin then shook his head, he was going to kill  Soobin later. 

Namjoon chuckled, “We could’ve. But I feel like now is a better time to meet because technically the entertainment industry is on a week long break since President Moon demanded for us to rest.” 

“Is that why you asked to meet me today?” 


	7. Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh...introducing another couple and drabbles with brief smut. 
> 
> help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shit at writing smut so don't crucify me

A pair of legs kicked up into the air above. The position of the rest of the body allowed him to press his thighs against the arm rest of the sofa without discomfort.  Jae  sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour; he was bored of not doing anything and during the past few days, Wonpil had tried to seduce him but to no avail. 

“I keep on telling you, Jae-hyung ,  I can help you out of your boredom but—“ Wonpil stood up, sashaying towards Jae. It took nearly all of Jae’s willpower to not stare. “—you won’t pay attention to me, your poor ono.” A pout was prominent on his lips, and Jae wanted to do nothing but kiss it away. 

“But I’ll be bored afterwards, Piri.”  Wonpil sat down an inch away from his head. He bent over to peck Jae’s lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. Pulling away before things got too heated, Jae sat up and pulled Wonpil on top of him, setting his arms on the smaller man’s waist. 

“But you’re too captivating to say no to, baby.” 

Wonpil ’s eyes fluttered shut ; his lips parted slightly to let out small, hot breaths of air. Jae’s grip on his hips tightened and he lowered Wonpil’s lower half  onto his own , moving the younger‘s hips back and forth. 

Squealing out of surprise, Wonpil fell back against Jae’s body. His face perfectly hidden in the crook of his neck. “F…” 

“On GOD y’all can’t find another place to be horny in!” Came Chan’s voice from outside the room. Wonpil made to scatter off  but Jae’s arms wrapped around him , keeping Wonpil in place. 

“Can I come in or are you two still getting dressed?” 

“We didn’t do anything, Chris! Come in.”  And just as Chris opened the door, Wonpil’s  marks faded to nothingness.  The once bright indigo left his body before Jae could fully blink.  Wonpil remained on Jae, snuggling into his neck with a small smile forming on his lips. Chan glanced at the two and scoffed, sitting on an office chair a couple feet away. 

Jae looked at him, bored, “You ruined my fun.”  Chris raised a single eyebrow, crossing his legs in  a dominating position, “If you call screwing like rabbits on a Tuesday afternoon in a shared room ‘fun’ , then you and I have different definitions of fun.” 

“So we do.” Jae stiffly said, unsatisfied that he and Wonpil weren’t given time to finish. He could tell that Wonpil wasn’t getting up soon, and that he was embarrassed that he was caught by his junior. He found himself missing Wonpil’s indigo markings but Jae knew that he wanted Jae and Jae only to see them. 

Wonpil  shot a small glare towards Chan, “Can’t I just have some time alone with my boyfriend?” 

Chris laughed, “Not here! JYP probably has cameras in this room and security probably saw you two getting.. frisky.” His eyes wandered to their tangled legs, “And I can tell that you’re gonna resume whatever you were doing when I leave.” 

Wonpil groaned . He wanted to kick Chan  for the deep embarrassment he kept on bringing upon them both but he also knew that he was just joking around with them both. Jae tore his eyes away from Chan and ruffled Wonpil’s hair. 

“What’re you doing here anyways?” 

Chan  twirled around, chair and all, and grabbed a blue laptop that had been left on the desk for a while  now.  He opened it and  quickly turned it on, fingers clacking on the keyboard in no time. 

“I’ve been working on something,” He turned the screen towards them, “For Hyunjin.”  At the mention of the Australian’s soulmate, Jae and Wonpil rolled their eyes simultaneously. Chris was a known sap for Hyunjin, and would often write him dozens of songs in one sitting, which Hyunjin accepted without a glance. 

Of course, Jae was sappy towards Wonpil, but it was only  because he felt guilty of his past behaviour towards the younger. He regretted it, and always made it up in small ways to Wonpil, even if he didn’t care about Jae’s past actions. 

The moment Jae found out that Wonpil was his soulmate was entirely unexpected.  The day had started off worse than usual for unknown reasons, meaning Jae was already irritable. The afternoon had rolled in and Jae found himself watching a movie with Wonpil directly by his side. 

Jae couldn’t remember what, but Wonpil had said something that just sent Jaehyung over the edge and in a flash, Wonpil’s eyes filled with tears. In a panic, Jae grabbed the other’s small hands and hurriedly shushed him, not wanting to get into trouble with Brian or  Sungjin . 

_ Wonpil had pretty eyes. _

Those same eyes were concentrated on his lips, tracing mental patterns over them. Giving him a quick peck on the nose, Jae turned back to Chan, “What did you make for him this time?” 

“‘This time’.” Chan mocked, accent poking through, “ I made him a series of poems that describe each of our months together.” Jae groaned at how stupendously cheesy it sounded, “God kill me if I ever do that with Wonpil.” 

Wonpil’s lavender eyes snapped up at the sound of his name, “Hey!”  Jaehyung cooed,  grabbing both sides of his face and squishing his cheeks together. Wonpil’s lips puckered up cutely, making Jae smile softly.

Now it was Chan’s turn to  roll his eyes. 

Glancing at Chan, Jae smirked, “I think your poems are a great idea. ” He pursed his own lips, continuing to run his hands through Wonpil’s hair, “It may be too cheesy, but I think Hyunjin can handle worse.” 

Grinning, Chris stood up and  made to run out of the room; but not before locking and closing the door. As his footsteps receded, there was a faint shout of, “Don’t get too wild, fuckers!” 

Wonpil groaned, hands clenching into fists. His fingers grabbed the satin material of Jae’s shirt, wrinkling it. Jae didn’t care, though, since that shirt was later found on the ground next to more articles of clothing.

Wonpil was ethereally _beautiful_. Of course, the younger was always captivating, but _this — this was_ _breathtaking._

His head was thrown back,  eyes tightly shut as he rode the older of the two. A light pink dusting covered his chest and cheeks and when compared side by side with his indigo markings, Wonpil was the canvas. 

His hair stuck to his forehead,  sweat slowly made its way down his body . His lips were parted to let out sof t whines and hushed moans , so quiet that only Jae could hear them. 

Jae’s hands were huge compared to Wonpil’s adorably tiny waist. He could bounce the younger and elicit more beautiful sounds from him. Sounds that would prove Wonpil’s vocals.  The sounds he would make  were holy, pure, and rejuvenating. But at the same time, they were  _ sinful _ . 

Jae could tell his baby was getting tired. He worked so hard to please him and when Wonpil’s legs trembled and he fell against Jaehyung, Jae took matters into his own hands and thrusted upwards into Wonpil. 

The other’s hot, uneven breathing  increased at the pure pleasure and force Jaehyung put into  his movements. 

With a particular snap of his hips, Jae heard Wonpil choke. 

Wonpil’s pornographic moan nearly threw Jaehyung over the edge. Grabbing Wonpil’s face, Jae smashed their lips together in a fiery, yet loving kiss. Their lips melted against each other’s, and Wonpil tangled his hands in Jae’s hair, tugging at it. 

Hissing in pleasure, Jae’s thrusts  got harsher by the second , sending Wonpil into a fit of moans and sobs of pleasure. “Hyungie—  _ Hyungie!  _ Please,  _ please let me come!”  _ His cries were oh so beautiful to Jaehyung, and who was Jae to deny that gorgeous voice? 

One —  two , slow but harsh snap s of his hips sent both he and Wonpil over the edge. Wonpil cried out a sharp sob, biting the skin of Jae’s neck to stifle himself, not wanting everyone in the building to hear.  Jaehyung slowed his thrusts down, thrusting up once, twice before stopping. 

Running his hands up and down Wonpil’s back, Jae closed his eyes to process what had just happened. He could hear his boyfriend’s ragged breathing beside his ear. It was high in pitch which Jae found cute. 

Panting heavily, Jaehyung manoeuvred his boyfriend off his member and laid him on the sofa against his back. Grabbing some tissues from the desk, Jae gently wiped Wonpil clean. He was careful around his hole, as he didn’t want his baby to hurt from oversensitivity. 

Tossing the tissues aside, Jae kneeled  on the ground and brought his hand up to caress Wonpil’s cheek, “ Pillie ?”

Wonpil hummed, kissing Jae’s wrist when it was close enough.  His eyes were closed, mouth parted open the slightest bit with soft breaths escaping as his chest slowed. 

Jaehyung clicked his tongue, twirling Wonpil’s hair to coax him out of his headspace. Typically, he would last no more than  five minutes before  going back to his usual self; but other times, his narcolepsy would hinder him and he’d be in his headspace for longer. 

Jae could see Wonpil slipping into an episode. His breathing was stilled,  his eyes moved under their eyelids, and  he didn’t move an inch. Jae sighed,  knowing that Wonpil would be under for a couple minutes. 

In the meantime, he set to dress himself and Wonpil. 

“Hey, angel.” Felix tapped on Jeongin’s shoulder, jolting the youngest awake. Jeongin had fallen asleep during the rap line’s recording session; the smooth beat and melody was enough to lull the maknae to sleep. Felix couldn’t help but smile at his soulmate. 

“I brought lunch, Jeongin-ah; noodles and  lemon cola if you want some.” He held out a plastic bag, letting the homely scent of its contents lure the boy from his sleepy trance. Slowly, Jeongin became livelier, grabbing the bag and setting it on his lap. 

He took out a small tray of fresh, steaming noodles  with delicious vegetables on top. His mouth watered, and Felix could tell that the boy was thankful.

Jeongin’s hands  were wrapped  around the small container with  delicate ease . Felix grabbed his own container, taking in a breath of air to blow on the steaming noodles. 

“Jeongin-ah?” Jeongin looked up at Felix with wide eyes.  He slowly sucked up a couple of hanging noodles,  s lurping noises resonating from his mouth. 

Cute. 

Fiddling with his chopsticks, Felix set his bowl down with delicacy and placed his chopsticks over it. With a pensive look on his face and his fingers laced together, Felix  opened his mouth slowly; 

“ Namjoon-hyung found his soulmate.” However, before Jeongin could react, Felix put his hands up, “His soulmate is Seokjin-hyung and I’m pretty sure you know Seokjin’s views on love and soulmate lore.” 

Jeongin dropped his chopsticks, “Oh? And does Namjoonie know?” Jeongin knew that Namjoon wasn’t a particularly sensitive man, but on the subject of soulmates, he was extremely passionate about the entire love and lore surrounding the ono species. He worried that if the man knew about his soulmate’s stance on love,  he’d be lost. 

“I don’t think so, Innie.” Biting his lip, Felix cracked his knuckles, “If Seokjin doesn’t tell him soon, I’m afraid someone else will have to before he goes too deep with his love.” 

Before Jeongin could respond, there was a sudden shout of “Fuck!” and a hand being slammed against the table. 

Felix’s head whirled around quickly and he instantly forgot about the conversation that had taken place just seconds before. His eyes focused instead on Chris who was in turn staring at Hyunjin, as if he had broken the very table both of their arms were on. 

“Hyung? Are you alright?” called out Jeongin, tone of worry extremely present in his voice. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat in embarrassment, hand forming into a fist, “Yes I’m quite alright, I just had a little..  _ spasm _ .”  He glanced at Chris, a look of worry plastered on his face . Chris however, looked at him analytically, one eyebrow lifted in thought. 

_ Did he know something?  _

Jeongin leaned over to grab his chopsticks, “Okay then, hyung. If you need anything, just say the word.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible writing :)


End file.
